<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture Perfect by firefly124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102302">Picture Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124'>firefly124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 AdventDrabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Minor Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Wayward Sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With this many humans plus two dogs and an angel in one place, chaos was guaranteed. It was perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 AdventDrabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picture Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to the prompt <a href="https://imgur.com/a/hehtVIX">holiday family portrait</a> for the <a href="https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/">AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an amazing sight when Claire arrived with her beloved, somewhat earlier than Jody and the other girls. Castiel found himself wanting to hug them both to him, to tell them how beautifully their souls complemented one another, to tell them to never let a day go by without telling each other how much they love each other. He restrains himself. They know this already. He has long strings of texts from Claire to confirm that she really knows this.</p><p>Instead, he focuses on introducing them to Eileen and showing them around her and Sam’s new home. They’d deliberately chosen one that had several bedrooms. It might be their home rather than the bunker, but they never knew when they might need to put someone up, such as right now.</p><p>Things got a little awkward when he showed them their room so they could set their bags in there.</p><p>“Geez, assume much?” Claire asked, looking pointedly at the one double bed.</p><p>“No, I do not,” Castiel replied. “Dean informed me that you would find this an awkward topic, so I asked Jody instead.”</p><p>Claire’s cheeks flamed. “I’m not sure if I’m more weirded out that you talked about this with Dean or Jody.”</p><p>“How about not being weirded out at all?” Kaia asked. “I mean, I think it’s kind of cool your family isn’t making a big deal about it.”</p><p>“Whatever. Not like they could, really. Glass houses and all.”</p><p>Castiel looks at her curiously.</p><p>“You and Dean? Finally pulling your heads out of your asses?” she continued. She laughed in a way that could have been mean, but the shades of fondness washing through her soul softened it. “Doofus.”</p><p>The others arrived and got settled in as well. There was a whirlwind of chaos as they had dinner, much of which Castiel spent translating the conversation. The others meant well, but even Dean sometimes spoke to Eileen without facing her, though he’d gotten much better about it.</p><p>The cleanup was orderly enough, Eileen and Sam delegating to the visitors who refused to be treated as guests. Jody put it most bluntly, remembering to look at Eileen directly.</p><p>“We’re not company. We’re family.”</p><p>It was Donna, though, who arranged them in the living room while Alex set up her phone to get a picture of all of them. Patience volunteered to take the photo and save the trouble.</p><p>“You’re not getting out of it that easy,” Kaia said. “If I have to be in the photo, so do you.”</p><p>Eileen herded the two dogs into one of the bathrooms, which was probably a wise decision.</p><p>Dean had other concerns.</p><p>“This time you’re not gonna go saying something that makes us all look weird, right?” he asked.</p><p>Castiel turned to look at Dean and asked, “What, like ‘I love you’?”</p><p>A chorus of “oohs” and whistles sounded while Sam made gagging noises. Even Eileen was laughing, though she had likely not caught what Dean had said, only Cas’s response. The shutter clicked. Or, well, the phone made a clicking noise to sound like a camera shutter clicking.</p><p>Alex had to set up her camera again. This time apparently required naming dairy foods, and was probably more the type of picture Donna had had in mind. Everyone did ask for Alex to send them both, though. </p><p>Dean was an absolutely beautiful shade of red in that first one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>